warriors_the_new_prophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardstar/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice :Leopardstar is the RiverClan deputy, serving under Crookedstar. :Leopardfur witnesses the death of Whiteclaw, her former apprentice, accidentally pushed off the gorge cliff by Graystripe. She growls a warning to her cats signaling that they were to stay back. She stares at Tigerclaw before announcing that this was beyond a border fight and that they would return to their Clan. She flicks her tail then walks away. :She is mentioned by Bluestar after Fireheart and Graystripe return. Fireheart states that it was an accident that Whiteclaw was pushed over the gorge cliff by Graystripe. Bluestar says that she doubts Leopardfur sees it that way. :She is mentioned later by Fireheart when Graystripe refuses to stop seeing Silverstream. Fireheart says that RiverClan is completely hostile since the death of Whiteclaw. :When ThunderClan and RiverClan enter battle, Leopardfur attacks Fireheart to enact her revenge for Whiteclaw's death. She grabs his leg and pulling him down but is thrown off shortly after. Fireheart exposes his belly during this and Leopardfur attacks him, raking her claws down his belly, nearly killing him in the attack. However, he eventually kicks her off. She is seen later in the battle attacking Mousefur and Whitestorm. Forest of Secrets :She is still the deputy of RiverClan serving under Crookedstar. :A group of RiverClan cats led by Leopardfur exit camp, Fireheart notes that she still hadn't forgiven ThunderClan for Whiteclaw's accidental death and it is said she didn't forgive easily. :When Fireheart and Graystripe are visiting Mistyfoot, the queen says that if they don't leave soon they'll be meeting Leopardfur's patrol and she wouldn't let them off easily this time. :Leoaprdfur is seen confronting Fireheart and Graystripe after they rescue the two kits. She hostilely states that they didn't know that they saved them, instead they could have been the ones to take them. Fireheart defends himself and Graystripe, saying that no ThunderClan cat would steal kits. Blackclaw aggressively confronts Fireheart who bristles, ready to attack if he needed to defend himself. Leopardfur orders the black warrior back. She leads the two ThunderClan warriors to RiverClan's camp so they may explain it to Crookedstar. The RiverClan deputy states that the water has risen and is met by Crookedstar stating that the camp has flooded. He then asks why she brought ThunderClan cats to their camp, Leopardfur tells him that they found Mistyfoot's kits and they claim to have saved them. :Leopardfur is seen later welcoming Fireheart and Graystripe, sounding friendlier than she had the last time she had seen them. She states that the elders and nursing queens need to be fed first when Silverstream and Stonefur bring prey. :When Fireheart is out on a patrol, he is met by Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur. She says that they come in peace to talk to Bluestar. Leopardfur walks up to Bluestar and says that there is something they should discuss. Leopardfur reveals that they are here for Silverstream and Graystripe's kits. She then says they are RiverClan kits, to which Bluestar asks why she thinks that. Leopardfur argues against them belonging in ThunderClan and states that if Silverstream had lived then they would be living in RiverClan not knowing of the father. Upon Fireheart speaking up for Graystripe and his kits, Bluestar silences him and Leopardfur saying that the kits are too weak and small to even travel right now. Leopardfur says that she's just making excuses to which Bluestar says she will have an answer at the next Gathering. :After Fireheart frees himself from a ginger cat, RiverClan warriors pour through the tunnel; Leoaprdfur leader, with Stonefur and Blackclaw following as some of the named warriors. After the battle, Fireheart thanks her and she states that she recognized some of the ShadowClan cats as the ones that left with Brokenstar. Leopardfur cuts off Mistyfoot's words before she can reveal why they had suddenly come to the rescue and leaves. :Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, Blackclaw, and Stonefur return once more. She is shown to have a newly healed scar across her dappled shoulder, and Blackclaw a torn ear. She greets Fireheart and says that they need to speak to Bluestar. Leoaprdfur began to talk when Bluestar greeted her. She says that they have talked a long time about Silverstream's kits and they believe they belong in RiverClan. She tells of how two kits died recently and their mother Greenflower has agreed to suckle them. She tells Bluestar that Crookedstar has sent them to fetch the kits and Mistyfoot pipes in how the river has gone now so they can safely journey across. She states that they could have taken them sooner if they did not care for the kits' welfare. :Bluestar tells Leopardfur that she can tell Crookedstar that ThunderClan will fight to keep the kits. She snarls as ThunderClan agrees. Graystripe then comes forward and agrees and says he will meet her at the stepping-stones. Rising Storm :Fireheart scents Leoaprdfur as he and Bluestar stop at the river, the rustling of the leaves signals her nearing. Bluestar remarks that Leopardfur moves so loudly she thinks that even ShadowClan heard her. :At the next Gathering she is seen talking with an unnamed ShadowClan warrior. When Fireheart glares at Mudclaw, he heads towards her. The two exchange nods, the ShadowClan warrior tries to give his own greeting but is cut off in a fit of coughing. She licks her paw and watches the ShadowClan cat stumble away. Fireheart asks if the warrior is okay to which Leopardfur retorts a rhetorical question on whether he looks okay. Then comments on how sick cats shouldn't be at the Gathering. She then asks about what happened to Tigerclaw, to which Fireheart says that what happened to him is any concern of the other Clans. :She then asks if Fireheart came to brag about his title or to find out about how Graystripe is doing. He asks how his friend is and Leopardfur replies that he'll never be a true RiverClan but that he's getting used to the water. Mousefur walks up then and greets the RiverClan deputy. When Fireheart turns back to Mousefur and Leopardfur, he sees the other deputy stalking away. :When ThunderClan's camp is attacked by fire, Fireheart is helping Smallear across the river but they are swept off course. Leoaprdfur rescues them, reaching to grab Smallear and haul him onto the bank of the river. Afterwards, she asks if that's everyone to which Fireheart says he thinks so. She asks about a black-and-white body on the shore not far away to which Fireheart gloomily replies that he's dead. She then swims across to retrieve Patchpelt's body and bring it across so he may be buried. She tells them to follow her to the camp, to which Fireheart seems reluctant to accept. Leoaprdfur retorts that unless he wanted to return to ThunderClan's desolated camp then they were coming to RiverClan's. :She led the group of ThunderClan cats to RiverClan's island, Crookedstar greets them in the clearing of it. Crookedstar tells Fireheart that they may stay in RiverClan's camp until it was safe to return. A Dangerous Path :She is seen listening intently as it comes to Fireheart speaking at the Gathering. Fireheart thinks about how Leopardfur knew better than anyone at how weak ThunderClan was. When Fireheart finishes speaking, he notices she is still gazing at him. Fireheart asks Mistyfoot how Graystripe is and she says that he didn't come because Leopardfur wouldn't let him. :She is mentioned by Fireheart later when he thinks of Crookedstar's age and how Leopardfur would have more authority. Fireheart is later seen talking to Graystripe and she is mentioned once more when the gray RiverClan warrior says that Leopardfur does most of the organizing since Crookedstar had been sleeping more lately. Graystripe comments on how he thinks he won't be a mentor to one of his kits and Sandstorm comments on how Leoaprdfur will want to know they'll be completely loyal to RiverClan. Sandstorm adds that he should stay on the good side of Leopardfur. :She is mentioned later by Sandstorm when she says that Leopardfur won't be happy if she finds out that Graystripe is feeding another Clan. Graystripe retorts that she can go chase her own tail. :Graystripe tells Fireheart that Crookedstar is on his last life and that Tigerstar didn't speak long with him but spoke more with Leopardfur. Graystripe admits that he tried to listen in but Leopardfur told him to mind his own business. :Fireheart sees Tigerstar in RiverClan territory once again, assumed by the fire-colored deputy to be going to see Leopardfur. She is seen at the next Gathering leading RiverClan and even taking Crookedstar's place with the other leaders. It is revealed that Crookedstar has died and joined StarClan, Leopardfur is now Leopardstar and the new leader. She has made Stonefur her deputy. He also reveals that she plans on attacking ThunderClan for Sunningrocks once more. The Darkest Hour :She is first mentioned by Fireheart saying that Leopardstar had banished Graystripe after he revealed he wanted to go back to ThunderClan. He even states that she had tried to take Sunningrocks not long ago. She is mentioned by Fireheart again when he asks Mistyfoot what Leopardstar thinks about her and Stoenfur's heritage. Mistyfoot says that she could tell she wasn't pleased. Mistyfoot then says that Tigerstar visits her regularly and that she thinks they're planning something. :At the Gathering, Leopardstar is seen scrambling up behind Tigerstar. Tigerstar announces that he and Leopardstar have agreed on an alliance and have become TigerClan. :She is seen later by Firestar as she watched her Clan and ShadowClan nervously. The ThunderClan leader wonders if she regrets her decision with being allies with Tigerstar. Tigerstar comes in to say that she chose the wrong deputy, pointing out that Stonefur has mixed heritage and should not be deputy. She bows her head submissively. When Stonefur is ordered to kill Featherpaw and Stormpaw, he angrily turns to Leopardstar and states that he only takes orders from her and says that this is wrong. She is shown as looking uncertain but in the end, tells him to do as Tigerstar tells him. Leopardstar then witnesses the death of her deputy as Blackfoot is ordered to kill him. When the cats clear away, Leoaprdstar is the only one left to mourn her deputy. :Leopardstar is seen at the meeting with BloodClan following behind Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and Blackfoot. When Firestar tells the story of how Tigerstar was the leading cause of Bluestar's death, Leopardstar is seen looking horrified. :She is seen standing at the Bonehill, staring in front of her. Firestar notices how Leopardstar was trying to rule both Clans. She notices Firestar and asks what he wanted with a hoarse voice that sounded like she hadn't spoken in days. He asks why she isn't in their old camp and she proudly says that she is the sole leader of TigerClan. She calls Firestar a fool when he suggests fighting together to drive out BloodClan. :When she comments on how she had sent out a patrol to look beyond Highstones to find a home but that they have kits and ill elders that can't make the journey. Firestar suggests fighting them once more to which Blackfoot calls him a mouse-brain. Leoaprdstar gives the ShadowClan deputy a cold look and says that she is the leader here and makes the decisions. She asks if Firestar will lead them to which he says yes. :Later, she is seen striding across the clearing towards Firestar and announces that RiverClan fights against BloodClan. They agree to meet at Fourtrees at dawn the next day. She looks at the Bonehill later and says that they must pull it down as it is a memory of darker time. :Leopardstar is later seen leading the Clans alongside Firestar to meet BloodClan then urges Firestar to lead them. She is later seen bounding out of the bushes with Tallstar, when Firestar collapses from exhaustion she is seen leading a group of cats, claw marks in her pelt and tail held high. She greets him and states that she was told that he killed Scourge. Afterwards, she says that they must separate and that she is taking her Clan home. She states that she has a new deputy and that ShadowClan should go home and stay there. Firestar asks who the new deputy is and Leopardstar proudly says that it is Mistyfoot. She signals to her cats and leaves with her Clan. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight : In the ''Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :Leopardkit is first mentioned by Crookedjaw stating that if StarClan were truly angry with them then why did they leave them Leopardkit. She is later mentioned by Skykit when she is talking to Brambleberry saying that Shimmerpelt is always feeding Leopardkit. The medicine cat then suggests that she bring her mother some moss as feeding Leopardkit makes her thirsty. :She is seen brushing against Crookedjaw, it is mentioned that her pelt was still soft as duck down. She asks him to teach her some battle moves to which Crookedjaw doesn't make a comment, she begs him by saying please and it is said that every cat spoiled the motherless kit. Shimmerpelt appears and scolds Crookedjaw saying that Mudfur would be horrified if he came back to see her fighting. :She is seen exclaiming that she wanted carp as the others head to the fresh-kill pile. She is mentioned by Mudfur later saying he wanted to catch some carp as it was Leopardkit's favorite. She is mentioned by Hailstar, it is said that he wanted to wait until she was six moons to make her an apprentice. :Leopardkit is seen, Mudfur licking her atop the head. Afterwards, she is made an apprentice with the name Leopardpaw. She is given Whitefang as her mentor. She is wide-eyed as Whitefang walks over to touch noses with hers. Mudfur comments on how he prays that she never has to fight a battle and Leopardpaw exclaims that she can't wait to be in her first battle. :She is later seen as a warrior with the name Leopardfur, she is seen outside with Petaldust and Sedgecreek stuffing the nursery walls and roof to keep the weather out. She is called out to by Hailstar, he says that they should finish that then they have a special mission. Crookedjaw reveals they are going to fetch bedding from the barn past the dog fence. He reveals that they can hunt there as well, as that's what he would do as an apprentice. :As they head out, she follows Hailstar and Crookedjaw. She sniffs the air and says that she can't taste anything but rain. She is then led to a clump of grass to collect for bedding. A rat attack's Sedgecreek and she bounds over to the warrior to help. She claws at a rat sending it running. Leopardfur shrieks as a rat bit her tail, later Sedgecreek leans on her. She is seen crouching next to Crookedjaw, panting for breath. Crookedjaw asks if she is alright to which she says she's fine. :She is mentioned later by Crookedjaw when he asks Brambleberry how Sedgecreek and Leopardfur are and the medicine cat responds that they are resting. She is mentioned by Crookedstar after he receives his lives, he tells Frogleap to take Blackclaw, Reedtail, and Leopardfur on a hunting patrol since the fresh-kill pile is low. Firestar's Quest :She is first mentioned when Firestar says that Graystripe's kits warrior names, Feathertail and Stormfur, were announced by Leoaprdstar at the previous Gathering. :At the next Gathering, she is seen sitting with Blackstar and Tallstar as Firestar moves to join them. When Blackstar jumps up after Tallstar says the Gathering can commence, she and Firestar irritably twitch their tales at the ShadowClan's leader's attitude. :Tallstar says that a patrol in WindClan chased a fox off and tells Leopardstar that she should keep an out for it. She takes her turn and tells the other Clans that the Twolegs are back and that they have not had an issue feeding RiverClan's cats. Firestar thinks that that might not be true but doesn't argue. She is seen leaping down, it is said that she almost landed on a shimmering white warrior. She is mentioned later by Firestar, his thoughts say that Leopardstar would be trying to take Sunningrocks back when she thinks she'd be successful. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt :Leopardpaw does not formally appear in Redtail's Debt, but is listed in the allegiances. Tigerclaw's Fury :Leopardstar does not formally appear in Tigerclaw's Fury, but is listed in the allegiances. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans : Cats of the Clans : Battles of the Clans : The Ultimate Guide : In the Tigerstar and Sasha arc Return to the Clans'' : In the Warriors App : Category:Detailed History Pages